1x2x3x4x5x6 equals 720
by Goatbob
Summary: The Gundam Wing boys thought they were ready for anything, but then there was math...


**1x2x3x4x5x6720**

The year is after colony 197.Peace has finally been reached with the Earth Sphere alliance and Oz, and now the five gundam pilots must face a challenge far more difficult than fighting mobile dolls, destroying the Barge Cannon, and facing off with the Zero system combined.

"Wufei, give me back my backpack and nobody gets hurt!" Duo yelled across the locker filled hallway at Wufei, who was currently holding a purple backpack high above his head. "I'm warning you…"

Disregarding the idle threat, Wufei spun around and began to run in the opposite direction, but fell short of his escape when he ran directly into a highly aggravated Heero, and fell backwards onto the blue and white tiled floor.

Duo ran forward and grabbed his backpack out of the bewildered Wufei's hands. "Thanks Heero," Duo said, putting on his backpack. "Say Heero, something bothering you? Did Wufei hurt you when he hit you? I'll kick his ass if you want me to. In fact, I may do it anyway just because he was being an asshole to me, teasing me about having a purple backpack. "He turned and pointed his index finger at the slowly rising Wufei, "There's nothing wrong with purple. If you have a problem with purple then you can just-"

The bell just above Heero's locker rang, causing the startled Duo to stop talking.  
Wufei broke the after bell silence, "Well, I got to go to math class now. See ya!" Wufei took off running down the hall and rounded the corner with the same eager speed.

"What a wuss that guy truly is, considering all he's been through." Duo turned to Heero, "Oh damn, I got math too. What do you got?"

"Math," Heero spoke under his breath, "with Ms. Po."

"Is that Sally Po? Aw crap! Now we can't kick Wufei's ass during class. She'll get mad at us."

Heero turned and walked slowly down the hallway Wufei had previously bolted through. Duo dropped his head down and followed Heero.

Wufei threw open the door reading, 'Room 195 - Ms. Sally Po. 'He stepped in breathing heavily and saw Quatre and Trowa sitting in the middle desks of a room of empty desks.

"What are you looking at Wufei," Quatre said angrily, "It's assigned seating! Trowa and I just are both very punctual unlike you!"

"…'kay," Wufei responded blankly as he looked for the seat with the sticker reading 'Chang Wufei.' He found his seat in the back of the classroom while many other teenagers filed into the teacher less classroom and sat in their designated seats. The tardy bell rang as the door swung open and Sally Po walked in with a thick red textbook under her left arm. She walked toward the chalkboard and set her gigantic book on a stool at the left side of the board. She opened her mouth to speak just as the door swung open and Heero and Duo walked in casually, and stood by the closing door.

"Heero Yui and Duo Maxwell." Ms. Po said casually, "You two are off to a good start this year."

"Sorry, Sally," Duo said quietly as he and Heero found their seats.

"Just try to be on time more often from now on, guys. Oh, and by the way, in this classroom, you'll call me Ms. Po. Okay?"

"Huh?" Duo sat in the seat closest to the front. "Oh, right. Sorry Ms. Po."

"Right, then let's start. "Ms. Po walked up to the chalkboard and began writing. "First, let's review. Duo, what is six times two?"

Duo rose out of his seat and looked at the board in disgust staring at the 6 x 2 written on the board. "Eww! Ms. Po what's your problem? Sick!"

"Do you know the answer, Duo? It's very simple."

"No, what is the answer? A butt plug?"

"What are you talking about, Duo?" Ms. Po asked in confusion just as the door swung open and Zechs walked in and froze up at the sight of the contents on the board.

"Ms. Po!" Duo cried out in horror of the person standing in the doorway. "This is math, not sex ed.!"

"This is my student aide Zechs Marquis…"Ms. Po made a motion with her hand toward the teacher's desk in the corner. "Zechs you can sit-"

"I'm not sitting anywhere near Duo!" Zechs broke in. "I'll sit at your desk." Zechs walked quickly toward the teacher's desk, stopping at the board to erase the written equation, then continuing on to the desk. He sat down in the large blue rolley chair behind the desk and watched Duo bend over to sit back in his seat. "Ahh, no!"

Duo glanced back at Zechs and quickly took his seat.

"Okay, since Zechs thought that problem was inadequate," Ms. Po walked back to the blackboard and began to write another equation. "Heero. What is four times one?"

Heero's eyes widened. "Is that one, me?"

"Yes, this is your problem."

"Not Une?"

"No, of course not. Une is the school secretary, not a student. Now what is the solution to 'your' problem?"

"This is a very big problem. "Heero leaned forward in his seat and looked harder at the board, then looked back, and saw Quatre in the desk behind him, and leaned back again. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"Alrighty then," Ms. Po erased the equation from the board and began writing another.

Trowa leaned over to Quatre. "Man, she doesn't quit," he whispered.

"Trowa Barton," Ms. Po turned from the board. "Thank you for volunteering. You can answer the next problem."

"Nine times six?" He read in confusion, watching the now self-assured Zechs lean back in his chair. "Isn't that impossible?"

As Trowa spoke, the door opened and Noin walked in backwards, holding the door open with her foot. She pulled in a television set on a rolley cart.

"Here's the cart you requested from room 126…"Noin slowed her speech as she stared at the board. "Zechs, what are you telling these guys?"

I didn't say anything," Zechs said shyly. "Ms. Po's been writing this kind of stuff all morning."

"Noin," Ms. Po looked over at Noin, then at Trowa, "Mr. Barton over there believes this problem is not possible. "She began chuckling under her words, "silly isn't he?"

"Very," she said looking at Trowa, "it just requires some assistance. "She turned her view to Zechs. "Right, Zechs?"

Before Zechs could reply, she walked out of the classroom and turned to go down the hall. Zechs rose out of his seat, face as red as a tomato, and ran into the hallway after Noin.

"Anyway," Ms. Po resumed her lesson, "Trowa, sit down. Relina. Stand up please."

Heero spun to his right, noticing for the first time that Relina was sitting right next to him, and staring at him the whole time. She rose out of her seat, still watching Heero out of the corner of her eye. She folded her hands. "Yes, Ms. Po?" she asked politely.

"I have a trick question for you." She said walking once again to the dreaded blackboard. "What is one times zero?"

Quatre, Trowa, and Duo all gasped. Wufei began laughing extremely hard and pointed at the very quiet Heero. Heero looked up at Relina and pointed at her angrily. "Don't you dare answer that," he said to her, quiet enough so that Ms. Po couldn't hear him.

"I don't know," she replied, taking her seat and smiling at Heero.

"Is that why you were so quiet this morning Heero?" Wufei screamed across the room.

"Another volunteer," Ms. Po said evilly, "Wufei, what is one times two times three times four times five times six?"

Wufei fell out of his chair in a state of great dismay.

"Wow. I'm not sure what to call it. Underage drinking… Or I guess a dog pile… Or maybe a human domino game that got out of control."

"Sit down, Wufei," Ms. Po said angrily. "Quatre. Your turn. What is three times four plus three? And remember the order of operations."

"Well," Quatre began, "the order of operations would make it four plus three times four. So I'd have to say that that is sweet and dirty at the same time…And how dare you for saying that Ms. Po! You are very wrong with all your assumptions!"

"Not all of them!" Wufei yelled and threw up a sign with '1 x 2' crossed out, followed by '1 x 0, 2 x 2.'

"Wufei." Ms. Po said, "that's nice that you wrote down some math equations, but why did you disrupt my class like that?"

"Well Ms. Po," Wufei said, twisting his foot back and forth on the ground, "I have a question."

"Okay Wufei, what do you want to know?" she asked politely.

"… What's math?"


End file.
